The eight elements Heartgold and Soulsilver
by CassyNoname
Summary: Our protagonists Hibiki, Kamone, Kotone and Kuriko are dropped into an adventure every new epesiode on their quest on becoming pokemon masters.
1. Chapter 1

**In this episode or hero Hibiki meets his old friend Kotone who forces him to get a starter pokemon. Also they meet the mysterious redhead Kamon who keeps talking about some "Team Rocket" stealing pokemon. May not be the longest episode but worth a go.**

* * *

"Aipom, Aipom" he jumped up furiously looked around in his room.

"What the? Did someone just punch me?" muttering to himself while holding his aching head, he caught a glimps of lavender fur trying to hide behind a bookshelf.

"Ataro" he shouted angryly towards the furball. The small Pokemon looked around the corner of the shelf widely smirking at him before he jumped in front of the shelf and headed through the door. He shortly wondered why his mom had opened the door to let this obnoxious brat of an Aipom into his room. Then he let himself fall back, about to drift into sleep.

"Aipom, Aipom" the pokemon screamed in front of his door.

"Shut it" he shouted, picked his shoe up from the floor, throwing it at the Aipom which jumped out of the way, giving him a big smirk before heading down the stairs. He sighed, knowing that Ataro wouldnt let him sleep. What was up with this little brat today he wondered. However he sat up stretching himself, tiredly scratching his back.

Getting out of bed he put on his one remaining shoe to go get breakfast. After he stepped down the squeaky stairs he went along the hallway into the kitchen where he found his mom sitting by the table reading the newspaper.

"Morning Hibiki-kun, you're finally awake now" she shortly looked up from her news report.

"Why was Ataro in my room?" giving the pokemon who seemed to innocently take a nap on the fridge an annoyed look, he also took a seat at the table.

"I tried to wake you up but you're such a heavy sleeper I just wasn't able to do it" she said in a sweet voice.

"And then you found it okey to let this little brat do the job for you?" he asked a bit shocked.

"It was the only way honey" she but the newspaper on the table and smiled.

"Whatever, why were you trying to wake me in the first place" he wondered.

"Professor Elm is giving out pokemon to new pokemon trainers. Didn't you want one one of those?" she asked.

"Yeah, that was when I was like eight" he sighed.

"Oh okey..." bitter silence filled te room.

"Another thing. Kotone is going to visite New Barktown today" his Mom said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What?" he almost choked on his the breakfast his mom had prepared for him.

"Why? When?" he shouted.

"Calm down honey, her Mom said she would arrive at about ten a.m. She's going to get her starter pokemon from professor Elm" she ment a bit surprised about her sons reaction. Kotone was his childhood friend but he was extremely mad at her when she and her Mom moved to Kanto. He didn't want to talk to her ever again but she guessed he was just upset. He was after all just eight.

"Ghasp, its already 9:50" he found out after a quik look at the clock on the wall.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked but didn't have the time to wait for an answer. He jumped up and ran outside. He barley noticed the smell of flowers or the fresh breeze. He knew it would take him a while to get to professor Elms laboratory, due to that he ran as fast as he could. Seeing the grey building appear in the distance he felt more excited than ever before in many years.

Feeling that excited he didn't notice the green thing laying in the grass. Only as the thing screamed out in panic he realised that it was there. By then he had already tripped over it and landed with his nose first on the floor.

"Rita" he heard a girls voice screaming followed by footstepps which seemed to come closer.

"Excuse me, she escaped out of her ball. Did you hurt yourself?" the girl asked stretching her hand out to help him up. He, still laying on his belly, managed to move his head up to look at the girl. She had brown hair tied in two pigtails and a round face. What especially stood out was her adorable smile he would have recognised among thousands.

"Kotone-chan?" he muttered a bit shocked.

"Hm? How do you know my name?" she seemed pretty surprised.

"Don't you remember me?" he hurried to get back onto his feet. She gave him a confused look having obviously no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh, I know I used to wear my hair differently" he tried to separate a strain from his slicked back hair. He managed to get his bangs to fall in his face almost covering half of it. After she looked at him for a while her expression lit up. She seemed to remember him.

"Hibiki-kun. Nice to see you again" she smiled.

"Haha I knew you would remember me" he smiled back at her so long until he began to feel awkward.

"Um...can I ask you a question?" she seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah, whatever you want to" he ment.

"Okey, um... I have no idea how to say this but why are you wearing your pyjamas?" Kotone blushed. Hibiki looked down at himself. He was really just wearing his orange pink striped pyjamashorts. What now. He wouldn't tell her that he was in such a hurry to see her that he missed to put clothes on.

"Oh, I um... professor Elm said he would give me a starter pokemon and I wanted to be here in time" he stuttered.

"Then you succeeded at your task, its exactly ten a.m." she said.

"Oh guess what, I got a starter too" she bent down to pick up the small green thing he tripped over just a minute ago.

"Meet Rita-chan" she showed him the pokemon. It was a pretty young Chikorita. Oh no did he just tell her he would get a starter. He didn't even like pokemon and he was not going keep one.

"Are you going to go on a journey? It would be nice if we could travle a bit together" she smiled. On the other hand he could spend some time with Kotone though. Man, he hasn't seen her for some time now. She looked really different. She used to run around in dirty t shirts and ripped shorts just like all guys in the town did but now she wore a short white dress. At least she still had her short hazle hair tied up in two pigtails like she used to.

"Hibiki-kun? Are you okey?" she ment all of a sudden.

"Hu?"

"You've been looking at me without saying anything for almost a minute now" she explained. That was pretty emberassing.

"I um... just... you look very mature" he stated awkwardly looking at her dress. Just then he noticed that she also grew a lot and became... um... less big than she was when they were kids. She still wasn't the most skinny girl but she wasn't as round as she used to be. To be honest it really suited her.

"Really? Thank you" she smiled.

"Um yeah its gettin really cold out here I guess I'll go home and... you know, put some clothes on" he ment a bit uncomfortably and was about to turn around as she stopped him.

"Wait, you need to get your starter first" she demanded. Damn, he thought he could get around that. Nah, he'll probably just get some Pokemon and then give it to some kid in his neighborhood or whatever.

"Oh yeah thanks for reminding me, lets go" he headed towards the grey building just a couple of meters in front of them, with Kotone following him. As he stood there he pounded on the white plastic door. Noone answered. He tried again, this time louder. Same result.

"Noone there I guess we can go now" Hibiki ment turning around, about to go as Kotone just casually opened the door.

"Come in" she ment and walked through the doorframe. Sighing, he followed her into the laboratory.

"Hello? Elm-san?" her shouts halled trough the dark room. The professor was obviously not here neither were his assistants.

"Hm... he doesn't seem to be home so..." Hibiki began but was interrupted by Kotone making a 'shhhhh' sound.

"Do you hear that?" she whispered.

"No"

"Listen" they both got silent so they could hear whatever Kotone was hearing. Eventually Hibiki noticed the sound of foodsteps coming from the backside of the laboratorry.

"That's gotta be the professor" Kotone ment heading towards the noise. Hibiki hesitated for a second. Wouldn't the professor have answered their calls.

"Come on" he heard her shouting towards him. He followed her finding this really suspicious. Bookshelfs were splitting the room into two parts. As Kotone reached the second part she caught a glimpse of a shadow. It was way to dark to see any ditails but there was definitely someone standing trying to operate a machine.

"Hello professor?" she greeted him assuming that it was indeed professor Elm. By the time she said those words Hibiki caught up to her also seeing the strange figure who suddenly stopped dead in tracks. All of a sudden, the lights went on.

The figure standing there was definetely not the professor. It was a young man, about their age with bright red hair and a dark coat. His sharp metalic eyes seemed to stair through Kotone.

"W-what is going on here?" just than they noticed that the redhead was looking at professor Elm who stood directly behind them at the door just as confused looking as them.

"Gadammit" the redhead muttered and suddenly sprinting towards the door. Hibiki reacted quickly, putting himsef into the strangers way and grabbing his arm. The stranger fought back trying to hit him with his fist but by then Kotone also got to react getting a hold of his other arm.

"Let go you idiots" he screamed. Snapping out of his shock the professor ran towards them, first looking at the man, then at Hibiki then at Kotone and then back at the man.

"Wh-who on earth are you?" he asked.

"First you tell these morons to let go of me" he ordered glaring at the two of them. Elm hesitated for a few seconds.

"Please, do what he said" he finally asked them to do. Waiting a bit, looking at each other they let go.

"Sigh. Kamon is the name" he said while brushing dust from his coat.

"What were you doing here?" it was now Hibikis turn to ask.

"Non of your buissiness, idiot" he hissed.

"No, not his but mine. Answer or I'll call authorities" Elm stuttered seemingly intimidated by Kamons deathstare.

"Fine fine old man" he reached into his pocket to grab a round object showing it to them. It was a pokeball. Just then Elm realised that the machine that contained the starter pokemon was open and two of them went missing. One he had handed to Kotone but the other one...

"That's mine isn't it? You stole it from me?" he asked.

"Yes moron" he growled.

"Then give it back" Elm ordered. Just as he was about to do this a loud noise distracted them.

"What's that?" Kotone shouted trying to drown out the noise. The group walked towards the door and took a peak outside. Whatever was casting shadows above them caught their attention. As they looked to the sky they saw a massive helicopter flying strangely low, past the laboratory into the woods. Kamon seemed to immediately catch the huge red R painted onto the machine.

"Team Rocket" he whispered. As the others, surprised by his reaction truned around to face him he pushed them aside and started running. Dumbfounded the others stood there staring at him.

"Hey come back you thief" Hibiki finally reacted and dashed after him. The two of them ran behind the laboratory and into the woods, then Hibiki noticed that Kamon was chasing after the helicopter. What was that all about. Just a few minutes later he stopped.

"Now I've got you" Hibiki was heavily breathing slowly catching up to him.

"Shut it you idiot" Kamon hushed and crouched down hiding behind a bush. Once again dumbfunded Hibiki just stared at him til he, very annoyed grabbed his arm and pushed him down, forcing him to also hide. Both of them peered trough the bush to see what was going on. The massive machine had landed in the middle of the woods and some men and women were getting out of the helicopter.

They all wore the same uniform except for one who had a green band around his neck and he didn't wear a hat. They opened the backdoor of the helicopter and exposed a trunk full of cages. In those cages were Eevees. Load and loads of Eevees. They cried from the top of their lungs seemingly for help. Hibiki gasped. That was kinda shocking even to him.

"What is going on?" he asked the redhead.

"Those weaklings stole the Pokemon and are bringing them to their headquarter" he ment.

"What? Who are they and why would they steal..." he stopped. Some vehicle suddenly appeared between the trees. Its trunk got opened by the driver and the men and women started loading the pokemon from the helicopter into the truck. As they were almost done with this Kamon seemed to get an idea. He looked around and as he was certain that noone would see him he snuck towards another bush closer to the vehicle.

"What are you doing?" Hibiki whispered. Kamon just gestured to follow him. He did as he was told and crept after him.

"Distract them" he ordered and then snuck closer towards the truck. What was he up to now. However, Hibiki looked around him to find a way to get their attention without exposing himself to them. After all if they stole pokemon they were probably dangerous. His gaze got stuck on a large stone laying next to him. He grabbed it and threw it into the bushes on the other side of the truck.

The uniformed listened up facing the direction in which he threw the stone. They went to look if someone was there. In the meantime Kamon opened the door to the drivers cabinet. Hibiki ran toward him and having no idea what else to do, opened the other door sitting down on the passenger seat. As they closed the doores quietly, Kamon noticed that the key was conveniently still in the lock. He started the truck which caught the uniformeds attention. Confused they turned around to discover the two of them. They dashed towards the truck trying to open the doors but Kamon was quick enough to lock them.

"Time to get outa here" he ment.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Hibiki asked out of concern. Before he got an answer Kamon pressed the gas pedal, the truck started and with incredible speed they drove through the woods leaving the uniformed angrily cursing behind.

"No, not at all" he shouted. Hibiki held tighter than ever before to the door handle. After a few minutes of driving through the woods with what seemed to be 200 kmh they finally reached the road next to Elms labortorry.

"Stop, stop" Hibiki screamed but Kamon had apparently no idea how to. He abruptly turned the truck causing it to slide. It did become slower but it only got to a stand when it crashed into the nearest house. Hibiki had curled himself up into a ball pressing his face against his knees and hoping not to die.

"We already stopped you moron" Kamon said. Hibiki looked up and noticed that the truck was standing. Now that was an experience. Kamon played tough but even his voice was trembling and he was shaking. Just a few minutes after that a huge crowd formed around the truck.

"What was that professor?" Hibiki heard out of the mumbling the confused crowd was making. It was Kotones voice. He opened the trucks door.

"Kotone-chan, professor" he shouted towards them, who had just left the laboratory. As they saw him the headed towards the truck. Elm gently pushed aside some shocked citizens to get to them.

"Hibiki-kun are you alright boy?" Elm asked and both of them were looking at him with a worried expression.

"Yeah, guess" he stated. After all he wasn't injured as far as could tell.

"I see you trapped that thief" he then ment looking at Kamon. The wall blocked the door on his side and made him unable to open it. He just glared at them like a wild pokemon in a cage.

"To be honest he stole the truck and drove us here" now wondering because of what he did this the stolen pokemoncame to his mind.

"Look into the trunk" he asked Elm to do. Elm was a bit confused but did how he was told and opened, with Kotones help the door to the trunk. They were just as shocked as him as they saw the Eevees sitting in their cages.

"Someone stole them I saw it" Hibiki explained.

"Kamon kidnapped the truck to... save them I guess" he continued.

"If this is true than our little thief is really heroic" Elm ment still a little doubtful.

"What? No, I was just trying to harm Team Rocket" he was quite in a hurry to explain things correctly but Elm shrugged it off.

"Whatever intentions you had you still did a very heroic thing"

"Uh but..." he stopped dead in tracks as he heard sirens approaching. Some police car arrived at the scene.

"Now ya nasty kids get what ya deserve for crashin into me house" an old man was shouting furiously as he walked out of the house they drove into. One policeman got out of the car, starting to walk towards them.

"Oh you were not kidding when you said someone crashed a truck into your house, Seguru-san" he turned towards the old man.

"What just happened here?" he then asked the crowed surprised but still calm. Everyone, except for Kotone, Elm, Kamon and Hibiki scratched their heads mumbling to each other asking the same question.

"Um I guess I will be able to explain this to you" Elm ment. Kamon swallowed, he was definitely nervous that Elm would tell the cop about the stolen starter.

"Hibiki-kun and Kamon-san here just stopped a crime. They drove off with a truck full of stolen pokemon" he pointed towards the trunk. The policeman took a look at it and found the Eevees in their cages. He immediately got his camera and started to take photos of the scene.

"Hm I see... Those pokemon are in a miserable condition. I will try to get them to a pokecenter as fast as possible. Then I need to talk to those young men about that" he said before he started to make a phone call. He went back to his car and knocked on the window pane.

"Now, I guess you're not in all to big trouble" Elm sighed.

"You were really stupid for just running off like that" Kotone then finally said.

"Urgh what?" Hibiki was a bit surprised.

"Hey after all he still got our thief doesn't he" the professor ment looking at Kamon. He knew that it was very nice of him to not sue him for that stolen starter but Kamon just seemed to ignore it.

"Um hey" suddenly someone behind them shouted. They turned around to see a girl with turquoise hair tied into two pigtails getting out of the policecar. She wore shorts and a sleeveless shirt and she ran directly towards them.

"That was an amazing stunt" she claimed seemingly impressed.

"Really who did this?" she smiled. First she didn't seem to see Kamon but as, as answer to this question everyone looked at him she noticed him sitting there and her smile got even wider. Her turquoise eyes began to sparkle as she stared at him so long it got really awkward after a while. As he finally returned her gaze she tumbled a few stepps backwards.

"H-hey" was the only thing she was able to say before the professor cut her of.

"Excuse me but... um who are you exactly?" he asked.

"Oh pardon, the name is Kurisutaru but Kuriko is enough. My dad's the police officer" she explained.

"You can call me professor Elm, that is Hibiki, the ladys name is Kotone and that redhead is called Kamon" he replied.

"Prof Elm? I was looking for you anyway, I'd like to get a starter if you don't mind" she cheered.

"Oh yeah weren't you going to get a starter too Hibiki-kun?" Kotone kept reminding him.

"Oh... yes um but first I'd like to change my clothes" he realised that he was still wearing his pyjamas. Kotone was giggeling while Kuriko just flat out laughed about him.

Some man in a uniform sat behind a monitore and watched them. He smiled out of satisfaction. He wore the same uniform as the ones who were in the helicopter but his was white instead of grey. It was really convenient of the boss to build a camera into Kamons choker necklace.

* * *

 **This is another small text. I know I announced the Mega project and I didn't do much on my FRLG ff either and this little um... how to call it... pice of literature? Is supposed to make up for that. Now this is a little different than most of the stuff i do. I've been watchin a lot of Mr. Enters reviews recently and that encouraged me to do a ff a bit like a cartoon. There will be several epidodes and almost all of them will have their own plot instead of chapters with one pig plot, this is way easier to do and less time consuming. I don't have any equipment or experience to animate that but someday I may turn it into a manga. However, have a nice day.**


	2. Rocket return

**In this episode Hibiki, Kamon, Kotone and daughter of a policeman Kuriko found an Eevee who seemed to be special but they need to defend if from Team Rocket before they are able to catch it.**

* * *

"You're telling me that you stole a truck from a couple evil crooks who wanted to steal those Pokemon? Excuse me kid but that sounds a little wonky" the police officer who had introduced himself as Matsu Jodano, ment. After Hibiki got the chance to change his clothes from his pyjama to a jacket and some shorts Matsu ordered Kamon and him into a room in the professors laboratory where conveniently a desk and two chairs stood. Hibiki told the policeman what happened but there were still some questions left. For example who were those crooks in the first place.

"You haven't said anything to this yet, Kamon-san was it?" the officer asked with a bit of curiousity in his voice.

"Ha, as if the police could do anything against them" he laughed.

"Who's them?" Kamon seemed thinking about if he could tell them what he knew or not but at the end of a long pause he sighed.

"Team Rocket, a huge criminal organisation whos only interests are mony and power" he explained.

"Oh really? Do you think such a huge criminal organisation or however you described it would be able to exist without anyone noticing? What do they even do, trying to get world domination? How do you even know about them?" as it seemed Matsu found his answer more than ridiculous. Kamon glared at the officer, who stared back with a challenging look before his gaze drifted to the floor.

"Whether the Pokemon are stolen or not they are obviously in a aweful condition and you definetely did them a favour in kidnapping them. If noone sues you, you're gonna be fine" Matsu said with a friendly smile.

"That means we can go now?" Hibiki concludes.

"Go ahead" the two of them jumped up the second the policeman said this and headed out of the room. At the other side of the door was the main part of the laboratory where professor Elm, Kotone and Kuriko sat on on a table waiting for them.

"How did it go, are you in big trouble?" Kotone asked worried jumping up from her set.

"No, not at all we'll be fine he said" Hibiki answered.

"How I told you, stealing stuff that has already been stolen isn't that big of a crime. Breaking into a research institution to rob a scientist on the other hand..." Elm looked at Kamon.

"Sigh, fine whatever you get your weak Pokemon back" he, not comfortable with the thought of getting arrested for theft, got the Pokeball from earlier out of his pocket about to hand it back to Elm.

"Hm... you know I dont give starters to everyone but um... as a reward for saving these Pokemon that morning you can have it" he finally said after a while of thinking.

"You give it to me? Um... fine whatever" and with these words he let the pokeball disappear in his pocket again.

"Sigh, while we are at it I'll give you a starter too Hibiki-kun" Elm made his way through the room to stop at a complicated looking machine consisting of a glass tube that opened as he commanded it to do that. As it opened he looked at its inside confused scratching his neck.

"Um... seemes that there are no starters left" he ment turning to Hibiki.

"Oh is it so?" he asked with a fake tone of dissapointment after he realised that he got out of that whole getting a Pokemon and traveling the region thing fairly easy.

"What a shame, how could this happen?" Kotone said, Hibiki had no idea if the tone in her voice was dissapointment that he wouldnt travle with her or if she simply felt sorry for him but he really hoped for the first one of them.

"Its simple, you got the grass starter Chikorita, Kamon... erm stole the water starter Totodile and Kuriko got the fire starter Cyndaquil" Elm explained. Usually those were all the starters to be obtained.

"What are you gonna do now?" Kotone asked.

"Guess I'll just stay here for a few more years" Hibiki ment suppressing a smile.

"Hm... maybe I could just catch a Pokemon for you" she offered.

"Um... no, thank you but there's no need to go through the trouble of catching one just cause of me" he tried to talk himself out while slowly creeping towards the entrance. As he was about to get out of the building the door opened by itself and a female in nurse clothing with pink hair stepped into the room.

"Now where are the injured Pokemon Im supposed to take care of?" she shouted.

"Nurse Joy, finally you're here. Let me show you the crime scene" in this very second Matsu went out of the room he was in earlier greeting the nurse.

"Come with me everyone" he ordered as he dissapeared throught the laboratorys front door. Exchanging some confused looks the others followed him. The group went to the truck where a few more policemen were investigating. Matsu opened, with Elms help the trunk door showing the Eevees to the nurse.

"How terrible, poor little things" she squeaked as she saw how the Pokemon were captured in way to small cages, having scares cut into their flesh like a Pokemon would after a heaty battle, starving without any food or water, exhausted laying on the floor silently meowing as they took note of the sudden light shining into the trunk.

"What are you going to do with them?" Elm asked.

"First we gonna load them into my car and then I'll drive them to the pokecenter in Cherrygrove" she ment sceptical looking at the huge amount of Eevees.

"Maye I need to drive more than once"

"Wathever lets get things starting" Matsu began to lift up the first cage as he discovered a thing.

"That's strange" as he said this everyone took a peak into the truck. An Eevee was sitting between the captured ones shaking out of fear.

"How cute" Kotone ment brushing through the Pokemons light brown fur. The Eevee opened its eyes looking around in confusion.

"How did it get out of its cage?" Elm wondered.

"It doesn't seem to be injured at all" nurse Joy seemed to be just as confused.

"Ee?" it stood up walking past Kotone jumping out of the truck. It went towards Hibiki, sitting down in front of him staring at him.

"Hey there..." he answered.

"Interesting but we need to keep going if we want all the Pokemon in the center before night time begins" Matsu ment starting to walk towards Joys car carrying a cage.

"Hm... this one seems a bit underdeveloped. Maybe I'll do a bit research on it" Elm ment looking at the Eevee that was still awkwardly staring at Hibiki. It did indeed not look average with its way to light coloured fur and its very skinny bodyshape.

"I'll catch it for save keeping" he got a pokeball out of his pocket throwing it at the Eevee. The Pokemon jumped aside dodging the ball. With a scared expression it ran off.

"Oh no, would you go after it and catch it for me?" he asked handing Hibiki the pokeball.

"No problem" he replied and began to chase after the Pokemon followed by Kotone and Kuriko.

"You too Kamon-san" he turned to the redhead who was still standing there looking very annoyed.

"Ugh fine" he set off to and the four were chasing the Eevee through the town. They followed it as fast as they could and every time it sat down to rest they snuck up to it. There were a few times they almost had it but it jumped out of the way dodging the ball every time.

"Darn it" Hibiki shouted furiously as he picked up the pokeball once more glaring at the Eevee who was sitting under a tree nervously lookig around.

"If I'll ever get that little" he growled.

"Hey it just escaped from death no wonder its distressed give it a break" Kuriko ment watching the Eevee with pitty.

"Ha, way more aweful than that" Kamon muttered.

"What did you say?" Kotone asked as everyone was facing him.

"Its destiny with Team Rocket could be far more aweful than death" he said in a dry tone.

"Okey what's the deal with that Team Rocket or however you call it? Why do you even know so much about them?" Hibiki found it ridiculous all of it. As if the meeting with Kotone that morning wasn't akward enough he had to talk himself into this stupid pokemon trainer thing with a criminal organisation this Kamon guy seemed to know everything about but didn't want to tell anyone, when he was out of this crap again he would go home and straight back to bed.

"If you really want to know, idiot, I've been followed by those guys for... several years now, don't ask me why, I have no idea" he hissed putting his hands in his pockets.

"Oh, that doesn't sound suspicious at all" Hibiki roled his eyes. This dude seemed strange from the beginning on.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he growled, grabbing the color of Hibikis jacket.

"Listen punk, I will not, ever be part of this team of weak..."

"Guys, our target is running off" Kuriko stopped the fight and pointed at the Eevee who jumped into the forrest all of a sudden. Kamon let go of Hibiki and the four of them followed it quickly. After just a few meters they were facing a way that was leading forward. In front of said way stood their target meowing at them. The Eevee set off again running along the path. Following it, the teenager already saw what laid at the end of it. Some huge field with no trees and a helicpter with a big red R on it sitting in its middle. The four of them ran towards it til they began to hear voices from this direction. Hibiki stopped giving the girls a gesture to stop too and hid behind the bushes. They were watching the men and women from before gathering around the machine.

"I remember this place" Hibiki ment while looking around.

"It's the place where those grunts landed their helicopter earlier" Kamon explained.

"There is it" Kuriko drew the attention towards the Eevee who was seemingly spying on the grunts too by sitting on a near tree.

"It's a shame that some bratty teenagers stole or ware. Darn kids, what are we supposed to tell the boss now?" the suddenly heard a male voice from behind the helicopter.

"Whatever at least we still have the ware of importance" a female voice said and two more grunts stepped in front of the machine. Those two looked differnt than the others. They had a white uniform instead of a grey one. The woman opened the helicopters door a bit further and exposed another cage. This one wasn't filled with Eevees though. In there were the seven Eeveelutions, Flareon, Vamporeon, Leafeon, Jolteon, Glaceon, Espeon and Umbreon. Suddenly, they noticed Eevees cries from the tree near them. As the Eeveelutions also took note of them they started answering with their own cries. The grunts turned to see where the noises were comming from as the little Pokemon jumped off the branche it was sitting on and headed towards them.

"What the?" the man shouted out in surprise as the Eevee bravely tried to jump onto him but was cought midair by the woman.

"Hu, what do we have here? Are you trying to save your friends?" she laughed.

"Guys, we have to help" Kuriko whispered.

"Im in, as long as I get to harm Team Rocket" Kamon said.

"Me too" Kotone joined. Hibiki sighed. Really? They would risk a fight with those oh so dangerous grunts to save seven Pokemon. Ugh whatever wasn't like he could just turn around and leave them here anyway.

"Okey, what are we gonna do?" he asked.

"Musashi-san, seems we have even more visiters" the male suddenly pushed the bush aside showing them to the other grunts.

"Dam it" Kamon jumped up, grabbed a Pokeball and released a red lightning that carried the Totodile inside of it onto the ground in front of him letting it materialise there. First it looked disorientated but realised that it was time for a fight as soon as it spotted the grunt.

"Ha how ridiculous, that little thing is never able to defeat that here" the male released a Pokemon himself. After a while the strangly dark red lightning of his Pokeball turned into an Arbok. Kotone and Kuriko both released their Pokemon, a Chikorita and a Cyndaquil aswell. That lead to the female getting out a Koffing while the rest of the gunts prepared thier Ratatas and Muks.

"You have no chance kids, how about you just go with us before someone gets hurt" the woman offered.

"Never, Totodile scratch" Kamon ordered. The small starter headed towards the Arbok but was hit by its tail and as a matter effect flew against a tree.

"Grrrr Cynda fire" Kuriko shouted.

"Rita Razorleaf" Kotone commanded starting a combo attack. Both Pokemon shot their attack towards the Arbok but it just took the fire without any harm and even dodged the flying leafs. It now was Koffings turn as it spat out a sort of gas. Then, some strangly coloured fog started to cover the floor. The two starter began to cough hard until their exhausted bodies collapsed.

"What did you do?" Kuriko screamed at the grunts. Hibiki felt helpless, if he just also had a Pokemon he could at least distract them with.

"Face it, your Pokemon aren't strong enough to compete" the female laughed evily. Suddenly the Eevee she still held in her hand began to glow red.

"What is going on?" Kamon wondered.

"What do you mean?" Hibiki asked. What was that guy up to now.

"Don't you see that" he pointed at the Eevee but Hibiki had still no idea what he was talking about but before he was able to respond he heard an enormous growl in the distance. Everyone turned to see the giant Feraligatr slowly and intimidating walking towards them. The girls jumped back out of surprise as thier Pokemon started to move again. Much to their cunfusion they had changed shape completely. They had turned into their final evolution forms. Fastly they stood on their feet again and let out their battlecries.

"Wh-hat just happened?" the female grunt stuttered while the others just stood there mouth wide open.

"Whatever it is it is awesome. Cynda, fire again" Kuriko screamed. This time the starter took a deep breath before letting out a storm of flames wich headed with amazing speed towards the Arbok. It hit home as the opponent was fried turning its skin into an unhealthy dark grey before passing out.

"You'll pay for that. Everyone attack" the female shouted furiously. At her command two Ratatas sprinted towards them from the right and two Muks from the left while poisonous smoke filled the air. The starter had no issue fighting of the weak Ratatas they went down with one hit with either tale or fist but the poison made them cough and limited their sight, same for the four teenagers.

"Does anyone of you have any attack that could stop that obnoxious Koffing" Kamon asked covering his mouth and nose.

"Hmm, Rita Whinewip at Koffing" Kotone ordered. The grass starter seemed to get what she was going for and immediately aimed before shooting one of its whines at the poison type. As it hit the whine cut open the opponents skin and the pokemon began to deflate. Like a balloon it started to fly through the air screaming in panic before the female grunt grabbed it while finally letting go of the Eevee who ran straight back into the woods. Unfortunately for her the Koffing was strong enough to heave her into the air aswell.

"Help" she shouted as she took off.

"Musashi-san" the male grunt grabbed her legs but also just started instantaneously hovering above the floor. They both flew higher and higher until they were out of the smoke cloud they had made and out of sight. Meanwhile Kamon ordered for a water attack that washed awey the Muks and Kuriko let her starter burn the Ratatas with a fire attack. The rest of the grunts was still focused on batteling and didn't pay attention to the helicopter.

"The smoke is fading, quick Hibiki it's your turn" Kamon pointed towards the captured Eeveelution. Getting what he ment, Hibiki sneaked hidden by the last bit of smoke past the grunts and behind the flying machine. He opened the cage door and the Pokemon trapped inside of it jumped out following their pre form into the woods.

"Hey, that brat is stealing our Pokemon" one of the grunts suddenly called out.

"Ratata scratch" he commanded. One of the last standing Pokemon obeyed and jumped towards Hibiki. Before it was able to reach him the Eevee tackled it midair. The two of them were biting and scratching each other until Kamon gave the ordere to get outa there. Covered by the Smokescreen Kurikos starter was making Hibiki and Eevee set off following the others back onto the path and out of the forrest back into the city.

"Really? All of that happened to you?" Matsu asked while nipping on his coffee.

"Yup, that really happened, dad" Kuriko responded. They were all sitting around the table in the professors laboratory and had just finished telling them about the incident after Matsu demanded an explanation for their long disappearance.

"Hmmmm, maybe we should go to see if they are still there" Elm sounded just as sceptical as Matsu.

"I highly doubt it, they were probably smart enought to hide before authorities could arrive" he claimed.

"Um, what's gonna happen now?" Hibiki asked after a while of silents. Their Pokemon had turned back to their original forms as soon as they had left the forrest and neither of them had any idea what had happened. Kamon has that it had to do with the Eevee glowing strangly while the female grunt was holding it but noone had seen it glowing at all. What a weird guy he was.

"I'll tell you what I will do. I will become the strongest Pokemon trainer of them all" speaking of him, Kamon stated this as an answer to Hibikis question. The words sounded like a cocky reply but his tone was just too serious to be one.

"Not so fast redhead, I'll become Pokemon master and you aren't going to stop me" Kuriko ment obviously friendly but Kamon seemed to take that too serious aswell.

"We will see about that, weakling" he growled before standing up and leaving the room.

"Butthurt jerk" she muttered after he had left.

"Whatever, I still don't have a Pokemn so I'll just go home" Hibiki sighed and stood up from his chair.

"I wouldn't say that, Hibiki-kun" Elm pointed at the Eevee who was laying on the floor next to his feet.

"You'll give me that Pokemon" he shouted in surprise. No, he still wasn't keen on going on a endless long journey through entire Jotho but after what had happened today he thought that a Pokemon might come in handy at some point.

"You still have the Pokeball I gave to you, don't you? How about you catch it?" he suggested. Hibiki pulled the Pokeball out of his pocket and showed it to the Eevee.

"You're going to go with me" he said. After the Pokemon got up and nuzled his legs in agreement he threw the Pokeball at it. Red light surrounded it before it disappeared into the capturing device. Now Hibiki could finally go home again. He said bye to the officer and the professor and Kotone and him walked out of the laboratory. Before he was able to head towards his house she stopped him.

"Will you go with me?" she asked in a friendly tone. Hibik thought it a while before answering it.


	3. Townof Halem

**No, you didn't miss an episode, this is the fourth one to be. There is one episode that needs to be placed before that but I didn't get around to do it yet. Other than that the episodes will be very interchangeable. They will reference former episodes but won't depend on them. They will be listed in the order the get done and not in their official order. With that out of the way. In this episode Kamon and Kuriko stumble upon a strange town with a killer and a weird hotel.**

* * *

It somehow was a strange day. Mist filled the chill air and made him watch out for every step he took, barely even able to see the floor. He shook from the cold, with his arms wrapped around his body to keep him at least a bit warm. Red light illuminated the otherwhise grey scenery. It was the little Cyndaquil that trotted along next to her trainer. The turquoise haird teenager walked a few meters behind him, looking around curiously. She didn't shake, no wonder she had the flame on her pokemons back to warm her up. He began to wonder why he didn't take the fire starter. Kuriko took a deep breath to inhale the moist clean air. She liked those small trips, not that there was any other way to get to another town. Exept if they'd stop a car and pull the driver out, then cruising off but that hadn't really been an option. However, there wasn't anything interesting around. She got her pokedex out of her bag and opened the map. It said that the next town was still far. She sighed. How long was that going to take. Would she need to walk for an entire night or would she even need to sleep out here in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly, a brief beam of light caught her attention. She stopped and looked into the direction it shone from. Hearing foodsteps she looked a little closer. There was some kind of wall behind the trees and someone was walking on a path made of stones. Was this a little village.

"Kay-kun, hold on a second" she shouted. Kamon roled his eyes and stopped.

"What is it, you obnoxious brat?" he asked.

"I think I found a village" she stated.

"What?" surprised he turned around. Kuriko was carefully sneaking up the the mysterious wall. As she was close enough she discovered it belonged to a house and around the house stood other buildings connected by stone ways. Kamon walked up to her sceptical. Now that he saw it too, he looked just as dumbfounded.

"The map said theres no town anywhere around here" she ment.

"Seems suspicious" Kamon sighed, about to go again. Kuriko on the other hand was ready to investigate. She stepped out of the forrest onto the path.

"What the heck are you doing?" he shouted.

"It's getting to dark, lets search a pokecenter and stay there for a night" she replied while walking further into the town.

"Whatever" Kamon said, he figured his pokemon could use some rest but he would continue his journey as soon as they were healed. He wasn't interested in letting Kuriko reach the next gym before him. He followed her into a dark alleyway. Some lampposts brought light as it became visibly darker. Kuriko had already reached the end of the street as she saw the strange beam of light again. Someone was holding the light source in his hand. At first she thought it was a flashlight but upon closer inspection she discoverd he was holding a lantern. Strange indeed but nonetheless she stood still as the light illuminated her face. The man holding the lantern was getting closer to her. Cyndaquil began to growl in an attempt to scare him and protect her trainer.

"Who is it?" the male demanded to know.

"K-Kuriko" she stuttered a bit shocked. As the man got closer she was finally able to see him properly. He wore strange clothing and had badges attached to his jacket. It almost reminded her on the villagers she had seen back then, in the forrest with Celebi. Meanwhile, Kamon had also entered the scene and was glaring at the man.

"The question is who are you?" he asked. The man seemed to be a bit relieved as he saw the two teenagers.

"Chief Junsar I get called, sir" he introduced himself formally.

"Urgh, police" Kamon hissed and was about to walk past the chief as he was stopped.

"My apologies sir but you and your wife are not going to enter this town" he ment sternly as he placed himself in front of the two.

"Wife?" Kuriko yapsed. What a strange assumption to make when looking at two teenagers.

"You are not married? What are the two of you doing at night, out here, together?" he seemed strangly shocked at the fact that a man and a woman who were not married spend time with each other. Kamon and Kuriko exchanged dumbfounded looks.

"Fiancé" Kamon corrected him to prevent them from getting into trouble.

"Yup, we gonna tie knots soon and we are on our way to visit some relatives in a nearby town. We just thought we could stay here one night" Kuriko lied.

"Oh, that explains many things, congratulations sir" he ment still sceptical.

"There is a hotel you can stay in but I need to warn you. Several killings have happened recently around here. Always lock your doors. Also set off again as early as you are able to. Have a save night, young ones" he then disappeared in the dark again.

"What is going on here..." Kuriko wondered. Kamon shrugged it off and went to search the hotel. Maybe they had a healing machine there or at least a shop to buy potions. She followed him, nervously looking around. The weird guy said killings had happened and it didn't sound like they caught the killer yet. She stayed close to Kamon not going to spend any second alone at this creepy place. After a while walking along the path they went past a sign that said Welcome To Halem Town. Next to it was a building with various signs above the many doors. One of them said The Halems Restaurant And Hotel. That had to be what they were searching for. When they got closer they heard loud laughing and shouting from inside. Through the widows they saw a lot of men tumbling from desk to desk. As they entered, they were greeted by the smell of beer. Some bell attached to the doorframe rung loudly as Kamon opened said door and drew the attention of the waitresses to them. One of the waitresses, the oldest one even walked up to them with, what they assumed was supposed to be a friendly but somehow creepy smile.

"Good evening. I have never seen you before you aren't from here, aren't you?" she shouted trying to drown out the noises these men were making. She was a pretty big woman and wore a lot of makeup.

"Oh no, we're just searching for a place to stay this night" Kuriko answered as friendly as she was able to.

"You even have a little pokemon, how adorable" she responded in an ovar the top high voice as she noticed Cyndaquil holding on to Kurikos foot. The trainer pulled a pokeball out of her bag to capture the seemingly frightened fire starter in it.

"Give us a room" Kamon demanded harshly, rolling his eyes.

"I do have a room left, follow me" not faced by Kamons rude tone she made her way towards a wooden stair. The two of them followed her past the men that were tumbling around holding muks of beer in their hands and up the stairs. The waitress reached the end of the hallway and opened a door to a small room with one single bed an old, dusty window. As she turned on the dim light she reviled that there was dust everyehere. The two of them looked into the room.

"Don't you have another room? Maybe a bigger one" Kuriko asked careful not to offend her.

"No, everything else is taken" she smiled.

"I'll sleep on the bed" she stated playfully and threw herself onto the surprisingly compfortable matrass.

"Fine, that will be four gold nuggets" the waitress held her hand open.

"Gold nuggets? Excuse me but I only have pokedollars" Kuriko responded.

"What, you don't have any money?" she first was shocked until she heard the sound of breaking glass downstairs.

"Ugh, work is calling, you can help me out a bit I need someone to do the dishes and serve the customers. As reward you can stay here at night" she ment while heading down the hallway.

"Gold to pay stuff. Is she crazy?" Kuriko asked.

"No idea but I wasn't going to stay here anyway" Kamon ment.

"Wait, you aren't going to leave me at this weird place?" she sat upright in her bed.

"I would suggest that you leave too" he turned around.

"Are you crazy, you aren't going to walk throught the woods when it's that dark" that wasn't a question, that was a statment. He sighed. It was really pretty dark. The woods were dangerous with a team of exhausted pokemon and there didn't seem to be a healing machine or potion anywhere. Also he wasn't paticularly stressed to get to the next gym as long as Kuriko didn't get there before him.

"Fine" he ment. Relieved not to be alone here Kuriko and he walked downstair, following the old waitress. They went into what appeared to be the kitchen.

"You are going to do the dishes" she showed the pile of dirty plates to Kamon.

"You will get that to him" she handed Kuriko a muk of beer and a pointed towards a big guy. Kuriko went out and carried the huge glass. Meanwhile Kamon was going to get his work done as some younger waitresses walked towards him.

"Hey cutie" one said and smiled at him.

"Are you working here now sweety?" the other one asked while placing her hand on his shoulder. He was quick to shake it off.

"Don't touch me" he roled his eyes and turned when the girls start to giggle. Kuriko had no idea why but watching that made her furious. Was that jealousy or what was it. However this girls angered her so much that she didn't pay attention to the path in front of her anymore. On her way to the big dude she must've tripped ovar somones food or a chair but anyway, she fell down and let the muk fly through the air. The liquit poured at the guy she was supposed to give it to.

"You dumb brat look where you are going" he screamed.

"I... it, my apologies" she suttered as she slowly walked backwards.

"You are going nowhere" he grabbed the color of her jacket and formed his other hand into a fist. She struggled to get out of the grip but was unable to. Just before the punch hit her the guy was tackled from the side. He wasn't pushed very far due to his size but it was enough for him to let go of Kuriko. She watched in shock as Kamon grabbed the guys shoulders and kicked him in the guts. He let out a painful gasp before holding Kamons arm.

"You little... wait till I get done with you" the guy, still visibly in pain pressed Kamon against a counter about to beat him up.

"Fight, fight" the crowed shouted keen on watching them.

"No, don't" Kuriko screamed and kicked and punched the man but it had no use. He pushed her aside before he coninued. One punch went straight to Kamons chest the second one to his neck. Kuriko was about to get her pokemon out to stop the guy as suddenly someone placed a hand on his back.

"That's enough don't you think" a voice they knew told him calmly. He turned around ready to attack as he suddenly backed off.

"Um, good evening chief Junsar" he stuttered letting go of Kamon.

"Mutaru-san, are you getting into barfights again?" he smiled. This creepy half friendly smile again.

"No sir" Mutaru glared at Kamon before he left the building. Everyone else in the restaurant turned back to their drinks and conversation but where hearably more silent. Kamon was holding his neck and chest while pressing his teeth together in pain. Kuriko firstly looked shocked but slowly realised what had happened.

"Thank you" she whispered towards a smiling Junsar before turning to Kamon. To his surprise she wrapped her arms around him forcing him into an embrace.

"What the..." he muttered but was in to much pain to react.

"Thanks so much, you saved me Kay-kun" her tone was amazingly happy. He coughed one or two times before she let him out of the hug.

"Are you okey boy, should I get a doctor?" Junsar asked.

"No, it's fine urg" he coughed and stood up straight again. It hurted but he was used to more painful stuff.

"Mutaru-san is a very violent guy. There are som police investigations going against him. It wouldn't surprise me if he was the one responsible for all those killings. If he ever makes trouble again you will find me in my office at the other side of the town" he said in a concerned, almost fatherly voice before he left the building.

"Oh my guidness, my boy are you okey?" the older waitress walked towards him. She was followed by the two younger waitresses.

"That was really amazing" the one shouted with the other one nodding her head. Again Kuriko began to get strangly angry but she was cut off as she saw the half friendly creepy smile they all had.

"Grrrr, whatever" Kamons voice sounded a little off but he didn't seem to mind. He, to the surprise of the women just went back into the kitchen and started his work. Kuriko also continued. Now everyone was giving her that creepy smile when she handed them a drink, though.

Sometime later Kamon had just finished mopping the floor and Kuriko was getting back with some used muks as the older waitress took the muks and placed them onto the counter.

"You did nice work today, how about you get some rest" she smiled.

"Thanks" Kuriko nod tiredly as Kamon was already getting upstairs. She followed him and they made their way into their room. Kuriko fell onto the bed while Kamon searched a compfortable place on the wooden floor. It was, how she found a bit cold so she released Cyndaquil. The fire starter craweled onto the bed and pressed his warm body against her back. The blanket smelled old but it was helping against the cold. Some creeking noises were hearable and the faint laughter of the last customers downstairs halled through the room but other than that it was dead silent. No sounds from outside at all. This made Kamon pretty nervous. He wasn't freaked out by it, he wasn't even freaked out by that creepy smile or the fact that somewhere in this town a killer was searching for new victims but it did spark some concerns. He wasn't going to sleep tonight, he wasn't even really tired. So he laid on his back and watched the clouds moving by through the dusty window. Eventually the laughing from downstair stopped as the last men were going home. He scratched hineck getting a bit worried that the red choker he wore since he was very young might have been broken. It was the last thing he had from his home, a present from his mom. That was at least what his dad said. He was just laying there deeply into his thoughts as he suddenly heard Kurikos voice.

"Kay-kun? Are you still awake?" she asked. No response.

"Um, I just got to thank you once again you know what for um... I have a question to you. Why did you do that, I mean you could have just let him punch me, it wouldn't have been such a big deal I can handle pain..." she ment genuinely confused. She wouldn't have thought that he'd even care about what happened to her. He didn't really care about her but how would she have known this. They knew ech other for a couple of days now. She probably had a talent in looking through somone, no wonder she was the daughter of a policeman. Kamon sighed.

"I have no idea I just did, be happy about it" he glared at her noticing that she wasn't facing him.

"I didn't sleep until now, did you?" she asked all of a sudden.

"No" he replied and sat up.

"You've also noticed that this place is strange, haven't you?" he asked.

"I thought I was going crazy" she also sat up. Now there were footsteps in the hallway. They grew louder and louder. Holding their breaths they wondered who it was. Suddenly, they stopped in front of their door. As the door opened a crack whide they were quick to lay down and pretend to sleep. Someone stepped into the room past the bed only to stop in front of the window. Then whoever it was disappeared again. They waited until they thought they were save but as they were about sit up again they heard an ear piercing scream that made them jump onto their feet.

"What was that?" Kuriko asked.

"Whatever, lets get out of here" Kamon headed towards the door.

"No wait" he stopped.

"What is if someone needs our help" she shouted.

"Non of our buissines" he growled.

"I'll find out what had happened" she got out of the bed and ran past him downstairs. Her Cyndaquil was following her. Another scream was heard, it sounded from behind one of the doors. Kuriko was about to slam the door open as Kamon placed himself before her.

"Wait" he demanded in a sharp voice before he slowly opened the door and peaked through the gab. With a slightly terrified look he smashed it shut again.

"What? What did you see?" she whispered as he grabbed the nearest chair and blocked the door with it.

"O-one of the waitresses and... she was trying to move the other ones bodies and there was so much blood" he gave as a short explanation. Suddenly, someone tried to open the door without success. As she noticed it didn't work the room on the other side becamed silent. In this second a thick, pink liquid was slowly crawling through the gab between the door and the ground. Cyndaquil hissed at it while holding Kurikos foot tight.

"What is this?" Kuriko asked in terror.

"Run" Kamon shouted and the two of them headed out of the building. In panic their first idea was to go towards the middle of the town to get some help. They made it into a dark alleyway where they thought they would be able to hide for a while. They leand against a wall and breathed heavily as they slowly began to relax.

"What is going on here?" Kuriko knew she had been wondering about that the entire day but the situation just got more and more confusing.

"Do you hear that?" Kamon turned and looked into the allyway. First, there were voices talking, no fighting, then screams. He snuck up to the noise, with her following him and peaked around a corner. What the saw they found very strange. It was a man holding some kind of weapon and an unidentifiable body. They were shocked to have probably found the killer but they were even more shocked as the man turned around. It was chief Junsar. They hide behind the wall again. The noises stop entirely. Kuriko now started to shake out of fear while Kamon got ready to fight.

"Who do we have here? Are the two lovebirds out for a little walk?" they heard a voice from behind them as someone grabbed Kurikos arm. She got pressed against the mans chest with one arm holding her close the other one holding the weapon.

"Don't move or your girlfriend is dead" Junsar said. Kuriko began to tear up a bit as she screamed.

"Killer" Kamon spit out as he did how he was told an stood still. Then an evil smile was brought to his face all of a sudden. The chief gave him a surprised look. He didn't realise that Cyndaquil was still stuck to Kurikos foot. However, Kuriko did notice it. She put herself together and made a command.

"Cynda, fire" she shouted. The fire starters back began to burst out in flames and burned the chiefs foot. He was in that much pain that he let go of Kuriko. The teenager fleed down the street until they were stopped. The pink liquid from before had now formed a pile of pink mud with a face.

"Ditto" Kamon seemed to recognise it.

"It is a pokemon" Kuriko figured. To their surprise the mud transformed and turned into a woman looking shape. It was the appearance of the second young waitress. They heard steps running towards them wich made them panic. Kamon took a deep breath and a closer look at the situation. Kuriko on the other hand seemed to have an idea.

"If this is a pokemon why don't we fight it?" she ment.

"No chance on winning against it exept if... we use a special tactic" he replied and he knew exactly what they needed to do.

"Let your pokemon attack" he shouted.

"Cynda, Ember" the fire starter shot a ball of flames at the pokemon wich didn't had much effect on it except made it turn into its original form again. Then it strangly turned into another Cyndaquil. About to attack it went for a Tackle but Kamon got a pokeball and reliesed his Totodile wich pushed Kurikos pokemon out of the way and dodged the hit itself. Nice thing as it wouldn't have been able to take another hit.

"Watergun" before the Ditto was able to transform again Totodile obeyed Kamons order and spew water on the fire type. Through the pressure it got slammed into a wall and fainted. Returning their pokemon as they weren't fast enough to keep up with them they ran further. Almost in the center they began to hear stepps again. Just as they were about to stop and look where they were from they encountered a male standing in front of them. They stopped just in time to not crash into him. He was just a few meters before them holding his knife.

They weren't able to turn around either as the Ditto seemingly had some of his health left and followed them now in his waitress form blocking the way.

"You thought you would be able to flee. No, I will not let you tell anyone who the killer is" Junsar began to laugh like a psychopath.

"Is this it?" Kurikos voice cracked as she muttered this. She felt as if this was her fault. She ran into the town. She told Kamon to stay with her. She said they had to investigate in the screames downstairs.

"Damn this" Kamon shouted. She wondered if he blamed her for this. Closing her eyes she waited for Junsar to reach them as she suddenly heard another male voice.

"You wont harm anyone" he screamed. Kuriko opened her eyes to see a big dude jumping Junsar. It was dark but she recognised Mutarus shape.

"Mutaru-san" Junsar shouted surprised as he tried to attack the guy. The teenagers didn't take long to react. Kamon furiously pushed the confused waitress out of the way. The two of them ran and eventually got back into the forrest but even then they weren't safe. They headed trough the woods sometimes making a short break to catch some breath before they continued. By the time they had arrived at the next town it was already day again. Exhausted the busted into the next pokecenter and collapsed. Kamon was still able to give the pokemon to the nurse before he also needed to take a seat an they were taken care of.


End file.
